


TMNT 2012 - Los Japón - RxL (Inspirada en la película ¨Los Japón¨)

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: De un día a otro el emperador de japón fallece y los sagrados manuscritos de descendientes dicen que una criatura de sobrenatural debe tomar el trono, una criatura que comprenda lo importante de lo que es el frió y el calor, del rojo la ira y del azul la paz...Nadie imagino que el emperador ahora son en realidad los emperadores....Créditos respectivos al creador de esta cómica peli: El director y guionista, Álvaro Díaz Lorenzo.Créditos por las TMNT: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Créditos por unir a las dos, la historia e pequeños: RaphaHSLeon.Publicado wattpad: 15 de enero 2021.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 2





	TMNT 2012 - Los Japón - RxL (Inspirada en la película ¨Los Japón¨)

**El emperador de japón... ha lame... fallecido....**

Todo el palacio imperial de luto...

Pero, aunque el dolor de la perdida en el país nipon.. necesitaban a un emperador...

Usando un antiguo manuscrito de descendientes,..

La antigua leyenda.. de una criatura sobrenatural debe tomar el trono, una criatura que comprenda lo importante de lo que es el frió y el calor, del rojo la ira y del azul la paz... ocultos en un refugio.. lejos de las tierras del sol naciente a la merced de las circunstancias.

Con su tecnología avanzada lograron contactar con varias ubicaciones.. y muchas brigadas de búsqueda fueron por el ¨emperador¨..

....CONTINUARA....

\------------------------------


End file.
